Festina lente
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: Comment le temps peut rapprocher deux ennemis... HPDM attention YAOI zazou la grumelle


_Bonjour tout le monde, juste un petit coucou sous forme d'OS…._

_HPDM of course_

_Enjoy…. !_

_Zazou la Grumelle _

Festina lente.

_Poudlard, fin juin 1999._

Harry jeta un dernier regard vers le château. Il venait d'achever sa septième année. Près de lui, Ron se faisait réprimander par Hermione, Luna et Neville s'extasiaient devant une plante aux tentacules vertes fluo bougeant dans tous les sens, et Ginny adressait un regard équivoque à un garçon qui portait les couleurs de Serpentard, Poudlard se dressait derrière eux, fort, fier et comme intact des évènements des dernières décennies. Harry soupira. Il quittait sa maison, après sept années mouvementées. Il allait s'abandonner à une profonde nostalgie quand une voix le tira de ses pensées :

**Bon ça y est, on y va Potty ? **

Harry secoua la tête puis sourit à Malfoy. Il acquiesça et le suivit à l'intérieur du train. Finalement, cette année avait été la plus mouvementée ! Pensa-t-il en s'asseyant face au Serpentard dans le premier compartiment libre.

_Poudlard, septembre 1998._

La rentrée venait de commencer depuis une petite semaine et beaucoup de choses avaient changé à Poudlard. Mac Gonagall avait repris la direction de l'école de sorcellerie, après un combat acharné contre le conseil d'administration. Cependant, la mort de Dumbledore avait profondément bouleversé l'ordre établi jusque-là. Harry s'était trouvé élu chef de l'Ordre et dirigeait à présent la lutte contre Voldemort. Il n'était revenu à Poudlard que parce qu'il avait besoin à la fois d'informations et d'un entraînement en bonne et due forme. Cet entraînement était pris en charge par la nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal, Elinor Stavely.

C'était une protégée de Dumbledore, quelque chose comme son arrière petite nièce, Harry n'y avait pas prêté attention, ce qui avait retenu son attention en revanche, c'était qu'elle avait étudié en même temps que ses parents, à Serpentard, et qu'elle avait été visiblement, l'une des meilleures amies de sa mère et de Severus Rogue. Elle avait disparu de la surface de la terre dès leur sortie de l'école et réapparaissait brusquement après des années de silence. Remus avait failli la tuer lorsqu'elle avait franchi le seuil de l'antique demeure des Blacks, au milieu de l'été. Apparemment, sa disparition brutale avait beaucoup affecté les Maraudeurs et Remus avait laissé le loup en lui s'exprimer tant sa surprise était grande de la voir revenir d'entre les morts. Il s'avéra qu'elle avait pris la tête d'une organisation mondiale secrète, qui effectuait des missions pour le moins obscures. Toujours était-il qu'elle se proposait pour entraîner le fils de sa défunte meilleure amie et pour les aider à tuer Voldemort. Dumbledore l'avait informée de la situation, et elle était au courant de toutes les missions de l'Ordre. Une fois les choses calmées avec Remus, lorsqu'on fut tout à fait convaincu de son honnêteté, elle intégra l'Ordre et commença à entraîner le jeune Potter. Leurs relations furent houleuses au début, mais peu à peu, maître et élève commencèrent à s'apprécier.

Et il fallut retourner en cours. Harry poursuivait son entraînement avec Elinor, qui l'aidait également à chercher les Horcruxes. Ils en avaient trouvé un, en interrogeant par hasard Kreattur sur le médaillon qu'il portait au cou. Hermione faisait des recherches afin de trouver un moyen de les détruire. Ron aidait Harry à se changer les idées en le rappelant à ses devoirs concernant l'équipe de Quiddich. Le roux avait été nommé capitaine et avait besoin de son attrapeur pour le tournoi. Il avait eu une forte dispute avec son meilleur ami quant à sa rupture avec sa petite sœur, mais finalement, s'était résigné à les voir définitivement séparés.

Cependant, malgré toute cette agitation, Harry était d'humeur morose. Il ne parvenait pas à détourner ses pensées de son affrontement futur avec Voldemort, de la guerre, des morts de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour. Et il commença à traîner sur le terrain de Quiddich le soir. Mais Fortune avait d'autres tours en réserve pour le jeune homme. Et c'est ainsi qu'un de ces soirs, il rencontra Malfoy, lui aussi en quête de solitude. Après s'être affrontés du regard pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, les deux rivaux décidèrent de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Harry enfourcha son Eclair de feu et Drago reprit sa lecture. Lorsqu'il repartit, il fit un léger signe de tête à son condisciple, qui le lui rendit. Et ce fut la première rencontre taciturne d'une longue série.

Peu à peu, ils finirent par s'accoutumer à la présence de l'autre, et au fur et à mesure, ils se mirent à attendre ces rencontres avec impatience. Un sourire furtif les prenait à la vue de l'autre, à l'abri dans ce terrain de Quiddich si familier. Cette situation aurait pu durer des mois encore si Dame Fortune, encore une fois, n'avait pas voulu intervenir. Durant les vacances de Noël, les deux garçons faisaient partie du petit groupe de personnes qui étaient restées. Et loin du regard de leurs amis respectifs, l'impossible put se produire. Qui prononça la première parole lors d'une de ces rencontres fortuites, lequel d'entre eux proposa un affrontement amical ? Nul ne put le dire, mais il leur semblait que l'évolution de la situation était parfaitement naturelle. Ils commencèrent alors à se parler normalement, à échanger de futiles propos. Et, chose singulière, une fois que les cours eurent repris, cette nouvelle forme de relations ne s'interrompit pas au contraire, ils en vinrent à parler de choses de plus en plus personnelles, du fait que le Serpentard ne partageait plus les idéaux de ses parents mais de par sa position était obligé de jouer son rôle de fils obéissant et fidèle à la doctrine de Voldemort, et de ce qu'Harry était obligé de jouer son rôle de chef de la résistance contre les Ténèbres. Bien entendu, leur nouvelle « amitié » ne transparaissait pas en dehors de ces moments où ils se trouvaient seuls, sur les bancs du terrain de Quiddich. Curieusement, ils préféraient protéger cette relation des influences extérieures.

Au début du mois de Mars, Drago vit arriver Harry épuisé à un de leur rendez-vous. Il venait de détruire le dernier Horcruxe, mis à part Nagini qui devait être tué lors de la bataille finale, et ça l'avait vidé de son énergie. Sans poser de questions, instinctivement, le Serpentard le prit dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent, traversés tous deux des mêmes questions, ne trouvant aucune réponse dans le regard de l'autre, ils se laissèrent aller à cette étreinte, aussi étrange que réconfortante.

Harry se confia quelques jours plus tard. Drago se mit à lui donner des informations des réunions de Mangemorts auxquelles il se trouvait obligé de participer. Elinor rencontra Drago pour lui enseigner les meilleures façons de se comporter lorsque l'on était un espion. Ron et Hermione furent mis au courant du rôle que jouait à présent Malfoy dans la guerre. Cependant, Harry préféra leur cacher la vérité et leur dit que le Serpentard était venu le trouver la veille, en déclarant sa volonté de devenir espion pour le compte de l'Ordre. De son amitié avec le vert et argent, il ne toucha mot à personne.

A l'extérieur de Poulard, les choses s'accéléraient, le Royaume-Uni, l'Europe même vivait son heure la plus sombre depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Et bientôt ignorer la guerre ne fut plus possible, même à l'intérieur de l'école. Des cours de duels, de premiers secours furent mis en place. On organisa des plans d'évacuations, on mit à l'abri des familles moldues des élèves…

C'est au début du printemps, dans ce climat troublé que la relation entre Harry et Draco prit un tournant nouveau. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard devant la Salle sur Demande, alors qu'ils erraient tous deux seuls dans le château, perdus dans leurs pensées. C'était presque l'aube, Poudlard était profondément endormi, pas âme qui vive ne pouvait les voir, alors ils se sourirent, comme à leur habitude lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Mais quelque chose était différent cette nuit-là, et comme lors de leur première rencontre pacifique, quelque mois plus tôt, pas une parole ne fut prononcée, comme s'ils se comprenaient juste grâce à leurs regards. Le Serpentard passa trois fois devant la Salle sur Demande, et le Gryffondor l'attrapa par le poignet et ils disparurent dans la pièce. Malfoy avait visiblement souhaité une pièce confortable, car ils se trouvaient dans un salon, spacieux sans être démesuré, aux larges fenêtres donnant sur le lac de Poudlard, au centre, se trouvait un grand canapé et pour seule source de lumière et de chaleur, il y avait un grand feu à leur gauche. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à la pièce, ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Harry, qui n'avait pas lâché le blond, remonta soudain sa main jusqu'à la nuque du Serpentard et lentement, l'attira vers lui. Ils furent bientôt collés l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlaient, et sans se quitter des yeux, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Leur baiser se fit fiévreux, intense. C'était comme si ces longs mois où ils s'étaient apprivoisés n'avaient eu lieu que pour ce moment, que pour cet instant où ils se touchaient enfin, pour de bon. Les mains d'Harry s'appliquant à parcourir le corps de Drago, les siennes se glissant déjà sous le t-shirt du brun pour sentir sa peau, douce et chaude. Bientôt leurs vêtements furent de trop, et ils se dévêtirent avec empressement, tombant brusquement sur le canapé. Leur ancienne rivalité renaissait par sursauts, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui s'abandonna sous les caresses brûlantes du blond, qui cherchait à marquer de sa bouche tout le corps du brun. Triomphant, le blond prit possession du Gryffondor. Une fois profondément en lui, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard vert du brun le désir, le plaisir et la douleur mêlés donnaient à ses yeux une teinte presque surnaturelle, et l'embrassant doucement, Drago se remit en mouvement, se donnant à la passion. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensait plus à rien, juste à l'union de leurs deux corps, à l'autre... Atteignant l'extase, emportés par la puissance de leur plaisir, ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, heureux, alors qu'au dehors, le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir des premières lueurs de l'aube.

_Poudlard Express, fin juin 1999_

Harry sourit en pensant à leur première fois, Drago venait de s'endormir la tête sur ses genoux, alors que le brun lui caressait les yeux.

Bien sûr les semaines qui avaient suivi n'avaient pas été des plus faciles, entre le début de leur relation dont le véritable sens leur était enfin apparu, la guerre qui s'intensifiait…. Mais ils s'en étaient sortis. La bataille finale avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant, à Poudlard. Drago s'était retourné contre son propre camp et avait abattu Nagini avec l'aide d'Elinor. Harry avait alors engagé le combat avec le Mage Noir et au bout de longues heures de duel, alors que le temps semblait s'éterniser, il avait fini par le duel, lui plongeant l'épée de Gryffondor dans le cœur. Puis s'était évanoui, épuisé. Drago avait accouru, et l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il touche le sol et ne perde totalement conscience. Un sourire tendre appararut sur leurs visages.

Les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été épuisants, ils avaient dû rendre des comptes, affirmer qu'ils formaient bien un couple… Mais ils étaient ressortit de ces épreuves plus forts et plus liés.

Harry sourit en repensant à l'une de ses premières conversations avec Elinor, il lui avait hurlé au visage qu'il avait hâte d'être fort et d'enfin tuer Voldemort pour que tout soit fini et elle lui avait répondu calmement : « **Festina lente, hâte toi lentement, laisse faire l'œuvre du temps, il t'apportera peut –être plus que tu ne l'imagines… **»Et Harry s'endormit à son tour, bercé par le bruit régulier du train, se disant qu'en effet, l'œuvre du temps ne l'avait pas desservi….

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
